


Dancing in the Moonlight

by ImotoChan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, They dance, and kiss a lil, g od im so in love with these two, literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 03:25:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5075983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImotoChan/pseuds/ImotoChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto and Akaashi dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing in the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> i dk this song makes me think about these two and IM SOHAPPY THEYRE ANIMATED I JUST AAH 
> 
> listen to this while reading https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LSHygiOnwTA

  
Bokuto lets out a small groan when the lights go out, angrily mumbling how the storm had ruined their movie night.  
  
Akaashi chuckles, "It's okay, Bokuto, the power will probably be back soon" he reassures him, standing to go get the flashlights and candles from the kitchen.  Bokuto grumbles, following his boyfriend.  
  
Akaashi finds the candles and lights them with matches, and continues his search for the flashlights when he hears the faint sound of music.    
  
Akaashi lets out a surprised breath when Bokuto wraps an arm around his waist. Bokuto grins at him, humming along to the song he has playing on his phone.  
  
"Bokuto!!"   
  
The older man grins, swaying back and forth, and Akaashi sighs, giving in.  
  
 _Well I passed you in the doorway,_

_and you took me with a glance_  
  
Akaashi smiles as Bokuto continues to hum along. He rests one of his hands on Bokuto's shoulders, the other intertwined with Bokuto's.   
  
_Should have been on that last bus home_  
  
 _but I asked you for a dance_  
  
Akaashi laughs when Bokuto spins him, and Bokuto grins at the sound. Bokuto swears that if the stars made a sound, it would be like Akaashi's laugh.   
  
_Now we go steady to the pictures_  
  
 _I always get chocolate stains on my pants_

Bokuto's hand rests on Akaashi's waist as they dance, swaying gently in the dimly lit kitchen. The flames of the candles seem to dance with them, swaying along with the warm breeze coming in through the open window.   
  
_And my father’s going crazy_  
  
 _Says I’m living in a trance_  
  
Akaashi stares with wonder at the way the flames reflect in Bokuto's eyes, making his eyes look like liquid gold on fire. Akaashi feels himself full of the familiar feeling of warmth, the one that he’s grown used to, and always welcomes.   
  
_But I’m dancing in the moonlight_  
  
 _It’s caught me in the spotlight_

Akaashi leans his head forward, and rests his cheek on Bokuto's shoulder. Bokuto loves the way Akaashi seems to fit against him; it’s like the curve of Akaashi's back was meant to fit into the curve of Bokuto's hands.

_It’s alright_   
  
_Dancing in the moonlight_   
  
_On this long hot summer night_

Akaashi hums along, recognizing the song from when he and Bokuto were younger. He thinks Akiteru's younger brother showed it to them once at training camp, but the memories from back them are a blur to him.   
  
_Well it’s three o’clock in the morning_  
  
 _And I’m on the streets again_  
  
Akaashi is amazed that they've lasted as long as they have, but when he thinks about the way that Bokuto smiles at him, and the way Bokuto still manages to make his heart thrum a little faster, he isn't all that surprised.   
  
_Disobeyed another warning_  
  
 _I should have been home by ten_  
  
Bokuto thinks Akaashi might be an angel or something, with the way the moon's light from the window reflected on his pale skin, Bokuto swears Akaasi _glows_.  
  
 _I won’t get out until Sunday_  
  
 _I’ll have to say I stayed with friends_  
  
Akaashi finds that he's the most at ease with Bokuto by his side. Since High School, since the nerves before games, and the anxiety as he faced his parents, telling them exactly what they didn’t want to hear. (That their son is gay and that no, he does not want to be a doctor.)  
  
Akaashi has always been grateful that Bokuto is here.

_But it’s a habit worth forming_  
  
 _If the means justify the ends_  
  
Bokuto runs his hand up Akaashi's back and rests it there, pulling him in for a quick kiss before spinning him.   
  
_So I’m dancing in the moonlight_  
  
 _It’s caught me in the spotlight_  
  
Akaashi laughs again, the sound glimmering in the air. Bokuto grins, resting his forehead on Akaashi’s, the tips of their noses touching.   
  
_It’s alright_  
  
 _Dancing in the moonlight_  
  
Akaashi's palms feel cool on the back of Bokuto's neck, and he has to stand on his toes to balance out the three centimeter difference between them.  
  
 _On this long hot summer night_  
  
Bokuto will never grow tired of Akaashi's kisses. The way they make his heart thrum, but feel so calm, like nothing was wrong with the world, and that he was right where he was supposed to be.   
  
_Dancing in the moonlight_

_It’s caught me in the spotlight_

Bokuto's kisses are full of life, just like the man himself, and Akaashi feels a sort of completeness when Bokuto’s lips brush his. There aren’t fireworks, not when they’ve shared an infinite amount of kisses in the past, but Akaashi stills feels that same warmth that he did the first time they kissed, however many years ago that was.

_It’s alright_

_Dancing in the moonlight_

They sway quietly, and Bokuto thinks Akaashi looks beautiful, with his half lidded eyes and tired smile.   
  
_On this long hot summer night_  
  
"Hey, Akaashi?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I love you, like, a lot."  
  
Akaashi laughs, "I know. I love you too, Bokuto."  
  
"Really? Even though I'm obnoxious and annoying and--"   
  
Akaashi flicks Bokuto's forehead, "Shush."  
  
Bokuto whimpers but nods, "Sorry."  
  
Akaashi smiles, shaking his head. "You need a haircut," he murmurs, pushing back Bokuto's bangs.   
  
"I know," Bokuto mumbles, his eyes dimming.  
  
"I love you, Koutarou, okay?" Akaashi reassures him. He's used to Bokuto's mood swings, and he does his best to make sure Bokuto understands how much Akaashi cares for him, and to make sure he knows how much Bokuto means to him.   
  
Bokuto grins, "I love you, Keiji!"  
  
Bokuto loves the way Akaashi's cheeks dust pink with stardust that's fallen from the sky .   
  
The wind blowing in through the window ruffles Bokuto's unkempt hair, and Akaashi runs a hand through it, relishing in its softness.   
  
Bokuto smiles at Akaashi sleepy figure, the man’s eyes crinkle when they yawn and Bokuto kisses the creases. They continue to sway for a while longer, to the sound of the flames crackling and the crickets chirping outside.

_This is way better than movie night_ , Bokuto thinks,

_much much better._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> they nearly forget to blow out the candles before going to sleep and the house almost burns down
> 
> (talk haikyuu to me @ spooky-bunnies.tumblr.com )


End file.
